Invasion of stupidity
by emax power
Summary: Everything is normal in the multiverse until a stupid mistake makes all the stupidity of another world fall in Remnant (because that place needs more problems right)
1. Let the madness begin

**This is probably my most stupid idea, but i don't care.**

 **i don't own the rwby franchise or the rabbids.**

 **Chapter 1: Let the madness begin.**

A beautiful morning was going to start, but in the world of remnant, this kind of things don't last for long, especially if you put "multiverse" into the mix, and in another place, more precisely Beacon **(you now what Beacon is, don't you… you do right. I'm going to explain for those that don't know what Beacon is. Beacon is a school that trains people to become hunters that protect humanity)** , and even more precisely in the dorms of our favorite team **(a.k.a team RWBY if you didn't know and is you didn't know i'm going to give a short description of the members of this team.**

 **Ruby Rose: Team leader, the youngest of the team, her weapon is a Sniper-Scythe, super adorable and sweet.**

 **Weiss Schnee: Rich girl, her weapon is upper-class dueling saber, easy to irritate.**

 **Yang Xiao Long: Blondie, her weapons are a pair of dual ranged shot gauntlets, laid back but dangerous went mad.**

 **Blake Belladonna: Faunus, her weapon is classified as a variant ballistic chain scythe, serious with a bit of fun every now and then.)** and they were having pleasant dreams, that transformed into really weird nightmares, to then again change from weird to full on insane, but these nightmares have something in common, they all are about crazy creatures that they have never seen before, and for some reason they were having the exact same nightmare **(i'm just saying this in case you were thinking they were having they're own version of the crazy nightmare)** , but not just them, it was the whole school,students and teachers alike were having this weird nightmare,and because i know that some of you my beautiful readers want to know what is happening inside this weird nightmare, i will nicely inform you, in a chaotic landscape that resembles a glitch out fusion of forever fall, the emerald forest and Beacon, in the middle of this was a single person, the one having this nightmare while in the whole area around there were some creatures, small creatures no bigger than 3 feet going around making chaos, which result in a chain reaction of trees blowing up and going to the sky just to fall in civilians, houses and other kinds of structures, fire everywhere, grimm were starting to approach in the distance, random stuff was starting to float to the sky as if gravity for some reason wasn't working in those objects, and finally in the sky that was darker than the night stood,a really BIG vortex/portal that was shooting more of those creatures into the landscape and in the middle of the vortex, something was coming, it was huge,and in the moment that some crazy reveal was gonna appear, everyone wake up at the same time,super confuse, everyone was thinking "what? O_o", and for some reason they feel like crazy stuff was going to happen at any moment. They need to be ready.

 **In another dimension.**

A beautiful morning was happening, birds were singing, flowers were blooming and in beautiful moments like these… BWAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Stupidity happens in this world thanks to the Rabbids, **(is you don't know what a rabbid is then you were living under a rock or something because they are kinda famous, but let's forget that and continue with the fanfic ok)** who were living in a junkyard because everyone hates them, in there a few of them were making a big pile to the moon…AGAIN for some reason, others were playing with the trash, another group was just being random and another little group was messing with the probably most dangerous rabbid invention "the time washing machine" a washing machine that was somehow able to travel trough time and apparently in other dimensions, if the adventure in the world of the red plumber serves as an example.

 **In a desert area out of the city and the junkyard.**

Two rabbids were playing with a catapult launching stuff at random locations, one of the projectiles being a cow, a car and a bar of plutonium, because that's normal, but the think is that,well, this set of objects were aiming directly at the junkyard, and just as expected they were launch.

 **Now at the junkyard.**

There was a lot of stuff flying trough the sky,the cow fall at the very top of the pile making it shake, which let to a mini-earthquake because a lot of trash start to fall,which let to a butterfly effect all around the junkyard, trash mountains were falling, crashed cars were exploding, rotten food was flying all over the place, for a lot of people this would be the definition of a disaster, but for the rabbids this was the best thing ever, they were laughting like crazy, some of them even pass out because of this, they just love the chaos in a good way, all except a few, it was a tiny group of rabbids that were a lot smarter than the rest, one was a rabbid that was 10 cm shorter than the others and he had a beard, his name is Lapinibernatus, other was a normal looking rabbid except for the fact that he has a mad scientist wig, his name is Professor Mad Rabbid **(epic originality right)** and Spawny, better known as the rabbid that is fuse with the supamerge **(a.k.a the headset that can fuse two objects into a new one)** and cause the fusion with mario's world. These rabbids can kinda feel when bad stuff was coming, and just like that, among the chaos something happen, the plutonium bar fell directly in the time washing machine, nothing happen for a few seconds, but we know that something is going to happen, something always happen just to keep stupid fanfics like this one to keep going, even though normally nothing would happen, the washing machine started to shake in some really creepy ways, lightnings and glitches started to appear around the darn thing, some rabbids start to back up/hide behind trash, others stay like idiots watching the most beautiful thing that exist in the known multiverse, the machine continue to glitch, it stop, the scares rabbids get calm, the machine glitches again and the rabbids get scare again, it stop again and again the rabbids get calm, it continues like this for a VERY LONG while, as if it was a stupid joke from a stupid writer, while this was happening, the smart ones start to make a bunker of trash just in case something worse happens.

 **3 days later.**

Still going.

 **One week later.**

the rabbids don't even care anymore, they continue their lives like nothing bad will happen, perhaps they are so stupid that they don't care or perhaps they got used to it, we are never going to know.

 **Another week later.**

It finally happen, the glitching of the machine was straight up creepy, but because the rabbids don't care anymore **(except the smart one, he still cares)** they were playing "trashball fight" **(which is literally a snowball fight but with trash)** around the machine, the rabbids end up hitting the machine, which make the glitching worse, the machine was surrounded by a blinding light, the rabbids cover their eyes, the light was too much... the light fades and nothing happen...¡SURPRISE! the washing machine starts to float while literal corrupted graphics appeared around it, the door opens and starts sucking all the rabbids in the area along with some trash just to close itself and dissapear to a random location.

 **First chapter ends**

 **I hope you all like it, and please give some comments so i can write better ok, probably i'm going to rewrite/add parts to this chapter in the future because** **this is my first ever fanfic so don't expect something epic ok**

 **bye :D**


	2. The Arrival

**Im back with the second chapter of this mess.**

 **i don't own rwby or the rabbids , only the stupidity.**

 **Also, this takes place somewhere between vol.2 and vol.3 of Rwby and after mario+rabbids kingdom battle**

 **Chapter 2: The Arrival**

Everyone was at the cafeteria having breakfast, with some talking with their friends about normal things, the majority didn't talk about normal things, the majority was talking about the nightmare from a week ago, yep... a full pass and the majority is still talking about, but that was expected, afterall, it was a pretty weird nightmare, it had creatures that they have never seen which on its own is pretty weird, everyone wasted a lot of time reading books just to try and find at least some kind of information... they clearly find nothing. But let's forget about that and go back to the cafeteria ok.

At one of the tables of the cafeteria was Team RWBY along their friends in Team JNPR, they were also discussing the nightmare "Alright, let's think of it again from the beginning" Ruby said, trying her best to be perfect leader, Weiss simply didn't care anymore about the nightmare, Blake was reading a book about dreams to see if she can find something and her sister Yang was really proud of how her little sister was taking this problem seriously and now let's introduce Team JNPR ok.

 **Jaune Arc: Goofy and kind leader of this team, he didn't make his weapon, instead he uses a** **simple arming sword whose sheath unfolds into a heater shield for protection. The sword comes from his great-great-grandfather.**

 **Nora Valkirie: A happy-go-lucky girl that has a war hammer that can transform into a grenade launcher.**

 **Pyrrha Nikos: A very kind, patience and friendly person, she has 2 weapons, one is a shield and the other can transition between 3: a javelin, a xiphos and a rifle**

 **Lie Ren: Is usually mellow and wishes for peace and quiet, he uses a pair of automatic pistols with sickle-like blades and can be use as boomerangs.**

"So, in the dream" Pyrrha starts "we start in this glitch out area" continues Ren "then we look around seeing the chaos of the little creatures" continues Nora "just to end up looking at the evil vortex in the sky" continues Jaune "and then something big comes from it" and Pyrrha ends it.

"What kind of meaning this dream has?" muttered Blake, she was starting to get annoy thanks to the lack of information, she wasn't the only one, all the ones that were trying to find the meaning were also annoy

"We need somekind of clue" muttered Weiss, she was also getting annoy of the lack of information, and she didn't want to ask her family for asistance, who knows how they will react, her father will probably lock her in her room, her brother who knows and her big sis will probably freak out as to why her lil sis is talking about weird dream and non-existent creatures and glitches, Weiss is more than sure she will not tell her family about this problem.

But be calm my friends, you won't need to find a meaning very soon, the only thing that you all need is a little bit of patience, because there is madness incoming.

 **Somewhere between dimensions.**

The washing machine was travelling at a speed beyond comprehension, the rabbids were rolling like crazy inside the thing, soon they start to see a lot of 0 and 1, but thats because they just enter in the probably most important thing of any dimension... The Code.

The Code is literally the most important thing of any dimension, is the well... code of the dimension, so important that if you somehow manage to change one simple 1, the full thing would start to glitch out of existence, but as the washing machine pass by, the rabbids were able to see some clips of the dimension, **(they watch a super cut of the first two volumes of RWBY including both the character shorts from before the show and the World of Remnant)** they like it, but without them noticing Spawny was copying some of the clips onto the headset, he also didn't notice until a beep sound appear, which make him jump, the classic glitch effect was starting to go around his eyes preparing to be shot on some poor rabbid, while this problem was happening the other rabbids were starting to see somekind of entrance to this new world

 **Back to remnant**

Our 2 best teams were just finishing their breakfast, it was pancakes with orange juice **(very tasty)** , "So, any ideas about the dream?" Jaune asks, the moment those words leave his mouth everyone in the table just stop death in their tracks, they clearly still didn't have an idea, which is not a surprise, i mean, almost everyone just gave up about finding information about this matter which is expected because... well, this is a completely new style of matter for almost everyone in this scholl that is supposed to teach people in how to become in huntsmen and huntresses, which is normally training, history, information of the creatures of grimm, not freaking weird nightmares.

"Maybe this is just a mistery that will never get solved" Yang said in a i don't know is sad, dissapoint, depressed or just bored way "NOOoo! Yang, don't you dare give up now, we just need somekind of clue, or who knows, maybe the vortex appears right now" Ruby said, you know she won't give up, she is way to into this, she wanna solved this dream problem, she wants to be the hero of the school, be patient little rose, there is chaos incoming, and right on cue a big blue glichty vortex appeared on the sky.

 **On the sky right below the vortex**

The Washing machine was spinning without control, not like it had it aniway, the machine was smoking, i don't know why the machine was smoking, maybe it crash with something between dimensions i don' know, inside of it, the rabbids were screaming, that is normal but it was for a good reason, the machine was probably going to explode in any moment, the darn thing start to shake while the glitches that were around started to pop and i'm telling you my beautiful reader, those pops pop hard, so hard that it creates shockwaves that can be felt all the way into the vault-ting under the school **(sorry if this is a spoiler** **:c)** , clearly everyone in the school felt it and obviously everyone end up running to the nearest window just to end up with their jaws all the way to the ground, the goddamn dream was becoming real.

"Eeyy Rubes, don't you think it's kinda weird that this happens right as you said it" Yang said, Ruby was shock with a bit of guilt, she feels as she somehow manage to command the universe to start this. "Ruby, please don't start thinking that you start this because that is not true, is only a bit of bad luck at the wrong time" Yang said, there's not many ways to make Yang feel bad/mad, one is destroying her beautiful hair, but the other way is making Ruby sad, if someone makes Ruby sad, well... that someone is going to die in a awful inferno, no one makes her little sister sad, she cares to much of her little sister. "Besides, how would you even start this? because as far as i know, you don't magic abilities, or something of that kind" Weiss said, even if she feels that ruby is too childish and that she can get some crazy thoughts, she is part of this team and as a good teammate she has to help her. Blake was just watching how Weiss was cheering up Ruby in her own way, but she was more concern on the thing that came from the vortex, because thanks to her cat ears she could hear a lot more than a normal person and she swears to everything that something or things was screaming inside of it.

 **Inside of the washing machine**

Spawny couldn't hold it anymore and shot the new information about 4 girls of this world **(I'm going to guess that you have at least an idea of who are this 4 girls right?)** at 4 poor rabbids that were right in front of him, they started to transform, they had a nice background music to this, it was a glitchy mix of the sailor moon transformation fuse with the intro song of vol.1 of RWBY, a new team was appearing right now and it formed by:

 **Rabbid Ruby: A rabbid that is more adorable than the rest, it has a natural (not a wig) black hair that becomes red at the tips, the weapons it has are a modified version of the rabbid blaster arm-cannon with a mix of the supers effects: BURN & BOUNCE, and a sentry that has super speed and goes a lot, LOT farther than the normal and the super effects: INK & BOUNCE.**

 **Rabbid Weiss: A elegant rabbid that has her white snow hair in a nice buntail between the ears,it has 2 weapons one is also the rabbid blaster arm-cannon, but this one is weaker, but it has the super effects: FREEZE & HONEY, and the other weapon is the duck-grenades with the effect: STONE.**

 **Rabbid Blake: A quiet and serious rabbid that instead of cat ears like the faunus is base on, it has whiskers and a beautiful black hair, this rabbid has 2 weapons, one of the weapons is a rumblebang with the super effects of: INK & PUSH and the secondary weapon is a hammer that has a launchable hook on the tip of the handle with the super effects: BOUNCE & INK.**

 **Rabbid Yang: A rabbid that is slightly taller and that cares to much of it's new and beautiful golden blonde hair, the weapons are a boomshot that has two ways of shooting: the normal and the supernova (the super nova is just the normal but with more damage and range of explosion) with the super effects: BURN, BOUNCE & VAMP.**

 **This is the new team: RWBY RABBIDS.**

All the rabbids were amazed by this new team, but this feeling of astonishment was soon replace by fear because the transformation sequence created more glitches which are more than what the washing machine can handle, good thing tat the rabbids are extremely resistent to all kind of damage. He He He, I always find it funny that the more stupid/simpler looking characters end up being the most OP, and the rabbids are not an exception, i mean, have you seen what these little demons do, they can swim and drink in lava and radioactive waste, they can fall from extremely large distances, get squish to the point of been flat, get their EYEBALLS inflate to the point of exploding and grow new ones, they can create crazy stuff from trash, the rabbids are OP, but even with all of these abilities, they are idiots and easy to scare, and i guess you all can tell that they are very scared right know, because the machine is going to explode in any se **(KABOOM)** cond... well... the darn thing just exploded... the have so much luck right **(obvious sarcasm is obvious)**.

Thanks to the explosion, a lot of rabbids end up flying at high speeds in multiple directions, we have now a Rabbid Rain.

 **Back in the school.**

Everyone was just watching in horror, well... not everyone but a big majority was watching in horror how some little creatures not taller than 3 feet were just falling to their doom, they were not going to let that happen, and right on cue the wall simply fall making a big exit for everyone, that was obviously thanks to a very nice Goodwitch, epic hero time was starting.

 **Well, that was chapter 2 and im going to admit that i'm surprised that i finished this chapter faster than i have expected. If someone starts asking "why aren't the mario rabbids here" that is because they stay in the Mushroom Kingdom.**

 **Fun fact: the first chapter was originally supposed to be uploaded in january, but form some reason i didn't do it.**

 **I guess that's everything, leave some reviews so i can write better and be prepared my friends, this thing will get crazy in any moment.**

 **Bye :D**


End file.
